Audio demonstration systems are commonly found in retail environments to demonstrate to a prospective consumer the qualities of the system. Such systems typically have a sample of audio content (e.g a playlist) chosen to demonstrate the system capabilities (e.g. audio range, bass or treble response) and to entice the consumer to purchase the system. These demonstration systems are also capable of accepting an external audio device so that that consumer can play the audio content they are most familiar with and to hear how the system responds to their favorite audio device. When the consumer plugs their device into the system, the system will automatically detect the device and play content from it.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,321,278 discloses a computer system audio circuit that is connected to a sound device, a combination game/MIDI/line-in/line-out/headphone jack, and internal loudspeaker. The circuit routes audio signals to a headphone, when the headphones are plugged into the headphone connector of the combination jack. In addition, the audio circuit switches and does not route audio signals to the internal loudspeaker nor external loudspeakers when the headphones are plugged in. Furthermore, if the external loudspeakers are plugged into the line-out connector of the combination jack, the circuit provides audio to the external loudspeakers but not the internal loudspeaker. This system detects the connection of a headset using an audio switch to change the outputs used to play back content (e.g. from internal speaker to a headset), but does not teach a solution to switching the source of audio content. Thus, there remains a requirement for a demonstration system to switch audio sources upon detection of a consumer audio device in a safe and reliable manner.